Too many wives
by chalantspitfire
Summary: My first fic. plz do not hate me for any errors. Anyways this is a Clan restoration act story with 12 wives including fem. kyubi.


**AUTHOURS NOTE: So this is my first fic that i have posted but ive been reading others stories for a few years now so please do not hate on my fic im just posting something i like and do expect errors as im doing this on my phone. Anyways this fic will be about Naruto going** through **the clan restoration act.**

 **People who will be in this as narutos wives:Hana, Anko, Kurenai(btw asuma never dies but they dont have a baby either.) Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Mei( The Mizukage), Ayame, Shizune, Yugao, and female Kyubi.**

 **This fic takes place after the 4th great shinobi war, also naruto, the rookie nine, and gai's team are all around 18. Anyways here is the story.**

 **(Disclaimer) I dont own Naruto, sadly.**

 **"** Speach"

'Thought'

" **Kyubi speach"**

 **'Kyubi thougt'**

 **Jutsu**

( _Konoha)-_ ' I wonder what baa-chan wants me for' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto was walking throgh the village that once hated and dispised every bone in hia body, but things have changed. He had just returned from fighting Madara and was now his villages, and the worlds, hero. 'Better pick up the pace, the ANBU agent who alerted me said it was very urgent.'

 _Time skip 4 minutes_

( _Hokages office)-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._ "I'll get it." said Shizune. She opens the door to see Naruto standing there.'My he sure has grown.' she thought. She was indeed right now Shizune had to look up at Naruto who now resembled his father more than ever. He had let his hair grow out in a fashion simmilar to the 4th hokage. Also he had lost all his baby fat long ago and his face looked like it had been carved from stone. You could also see his muscles slightly from under his sleves and shirt. On the topic of his clothing he dawned a cape exactly like that of his fathers except the flames were orange and there was no writing on the back. He also had a jounin flak jacket on thanks to his recent promotion. No one quite had a reason to why he was not promoted earlier in his shinobi career.

"Who is it Shizune?" said Tsunade. Shizune was still in awe of Naruto so Naruto steped in the office."Hello baa-chan!". "Oh, Naruto you're finaly here." Tsunade said. "What is it you needed to talk to me about?" said Naruto."Naruto, remember how the kyubi revealed to you who your parent were."

 _Flashback_

 _Narutos mindscape before the chunin exams_

 _"Where am I?" spoke Naruto._ _ **"We're in your mindscape."**_ _said a womans voice."My mindscape? Who are you? What do you mean we?" Naruto asked. The womans voice replied "_ _ **Yes right now we're in your mind anything you want to make appear you can just make it happen. As for your second question I am the kyubi and yes me and you are both in your mindscape since i was sealed inside her on the day you were born."**_ _"WHY DID YOU ATTACK MY HOME AND KILL SO MANY INOCENT PEOPLE INCLUDING MY PARENTS!"yelled Naruto. The kyubi looked to the ground, she was so ashamed of herself and she never got over what had happened._ _ **"I'm sorry (**_ _sob)_ _ **I tried to stop him**_ _(sob)_ _ **but the man in the mask**_ _(sob)_ _ **was to strong**_ _(sob)_ _ **he put a seal on me and was controling me and then-."**_ _she continued to cry uncontrlably she was so afraid of this she didn't want Naruto to think bad of her because she had come to love the boy she was traped in but now this boy was a man and as he grew to become moreature, powerful, and handsome._

 _Naruto looked at the crying woman even crying she was very beutiful. Her hair was blood red and and her eyes were red as well she wore a red dress that showed off her long smooth legs and also quite a bit of clevage. Her skin was a creamy white, quite differnt from her hair and eyes. Her breasts could rival Tsunades and her rear end was quite large._

 _Naruto now realising the pain that he was causing her and also that what had happend was not her fault decided to comfort the woman. He walked to the beautiful woman and embraced her. Kyubi's sobs slowed and she looked up from her sitting position to Naruto who was looking at her._

 _"_ _ **I'm sorry."**_ _she said. "There is nothing to be sorry about kyu-chan." Suprised at her new nick name she continues,"_ _ **But I've caused you so much pain Naruto-kun."**_ _"You didn't do a thing Kyu-chan, I know you were not in control and the person responsible was the man in the mask. My parents died because of him." Naruto said. Kyubi then replied_ _ **" Oh Naruto-kun if only you knew Minato and Kushina they loved you so much."**_ _" Do you mean to tell me that a hokage and a powerful kunoichi!"_

 _Flashback end_

"Yes i remember clearly." said Naruto."Well do you also realize that you are the last of both clans?" Tsunade asked. "Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" Asked Naruto. "Well because of this you will be put in the CRA program for both clans." Tsunade replied. "CRA program what is that?" Naruto asked. "Well the onlt thing you need to know is you will need to take on a minimum of 12 wives.""...WHAT!"

 **Authors note: ok folks so there is chapter 1 hope you enjoy(if anyone even reads this fic.) PLZ give me feedback im the form of a review or if you have a request just let me know and i will take it into the consideration. Btw Sakura and Sauske lovers know there may be light bashing. Also i will update no matter what feed back i get even if it is none at all.**


End file.
